Pour une Goutte de Sang Partie 1
by Melisandrea
Summary: Lily Evans rentre à Poudlard pour sa première année. Elle a un plan bien précis en tête, un plan d’une grande envergure. Mais qui sait où tout ça pourra la mener….


Auteur : Melisandrea

Résumé : Lily Evans rentre à Poudlard pour sa première année. Elle a un plan bien précis en tête, un plan d'une grande envergure. Mais qui sait où tout ça pourra la mener….

Disclaimer : L'histoire d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que réutiliser le schéma de Mme Rowling et évidemment je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ces fics !

Pour une Goutte de Sang

1ère Année

**Prologue**

L'enfant s'assit sur un des bancs de la gare, sa valise posée à côté d'elle. Le train n'arrivait que dans une heure; son père l'avait déposé trop tôt. Elle n'avait pas osé lui en faire la remarque. Et puis, au fond, cela ne la gênait pas tant que ça. Cela lui donnait plus de temps pour élaborer sa stratégie. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fit quelques pas. Les gens la regardaient bizarrement, ce qui la faisait sourire. Elle était habillée tout en noir avec pour seul ornement le collier que sa mère lui avait offert avant de mourir. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient coiffés en queue-de-cheval, ce qui dégageait ces yeux vert émeraude. L'enfant releva la tête et arbora un air fier; il fallait qu'elle soit forte, elle avait la chance de recommencer une nouvelle vie, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle la laisse passer.

La gare commençait à se remplir peu à peu et elle commença a chercher des personnes susceptibles de la renseigner sur comment trouver le train. Les informations des dépliants n'étaient pas très claires à ce sujet et elle préférait obtenir confirmation par quelqu'un y connaissant quelque chose. Seulement, elle devait bien cibler la personne choisie. De la pouvait dépendre tout son avenir. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant quelqu'un correspondant aux descriptions des Sangs-Purs; elle avait lu tout le Bottin Mondain des Sorciers, qui donnait l'histoire des plus grandes familles de sorciers, des photos... Elle avait appris les pages par coeur, se plongeant corps et âme dans ce qui allait être son environnement futur. Son oeil s'arrêta sur une famille. Elle les reconnut immédiatement : la famille Malefoy. Une grande famille très connue dans le monde des sorciers, et, bien que ce ne soit pas marqué sur le bottin, soupçonné de pratiquer la Magie Noire.

L'enfant prit une grande inspiration. Elle allait commencer sa nouvelle vie, la, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle savait que les choses ne seraient pas faciles, elle allait tout devoir bâtir sur un mensonge mais c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Elle se dirigea vers les Malefoy, se remémorant mentalement la biographie de cette famille.

'Bonjour' dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait être assurée.

La famille Malefoy se retourna. Elle reconnut sans aucune peine le père, Adius. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond platine, comme ceux de tous les Malefoy. Sa femme, Ania, était brune et sa beauté légendaire n'était pas usurpée. Quand à leur fils, Lucius, il avait hérité de la grâce de sa mère. L'enfant savait qu'il allait entamer sa troisième année à Poudlard. Un appui stratégique, probablement assez respecté parmi les Serpentards étant donné que sa famille était l'une des plus puissantes existantes.

'Qu'est ce que tu veux ?' demanda Ania en la regardant d'un air un peu supérieur. Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant.

'Comment faîtes-vous pour accéder au train ?' demanda t'elle calmement, se concentrant sur l'attitude qu'elle devait adopter.

'Sache qu'on ne parle pas au gens.. comme toi.' répliqua Adius d'une voix sèche.

'Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez... Je suis une Sang-Pure, bien que ma... famille si on peut appeler ces gens comme ça aime les Moldus. Je les détestent...' ajouta t'elle.

Adius sembla satisfait de cette réponse car il hocha la tête affirmativement. Il regarda son fils deux secondes comme si il le jugeait du regard.

'Lucius, accompagne cette demoiselle jusqu'au train. Au plaisir de vous revoir, très chère...' dit-il à l'attention de l'enfant.

Lucius regarda son père comme pour vérifier que celui-ci parlait bien sérieusement puis, d'un air galant, se saisit de la malle de la fille en face de lui.

'Viens.. Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom, tu t'appelles comment ?' demanda Lucius d'une voix froide mais dénuée de toute méchanceté.

'Lily Evans...'


End file.
